Interwoven Lives
by ImDiffrentSoWhat
Summary: HIATUS. What if Severus never went to Voldermort? What if he never got involved? The Potters live but not sincerely. Lily catches James cheating on her and in divorcing him finds her true love. Harry Potter is in this story. LEXSS First of the series.
1. Caught

**Hello, this is my first seriouse Harry Potter story. And it is also one that shall be epic, that I promise you. As you shall soon see, it starts just a little bit befrore Harry is born, and goes on and will most likely finish about the time Harry's children are done with Hogwarts and are going on to carrers of thier own. Their will be plentiful couples, and almost nothing about this story is canon, so don't much expect it. I don't expect anyone to agree with_ all_ of my views, and if you do let me know...please? In the begining it will be SeverusXLily as the main one. And a warning right now, this will all be so out of canon that you might as well forget everything about the story except for the core personality traits of the charters-and even forget that for some of them. I am not J., and I am not wrighting a completly canon story, I just want to say this so that you can't say I didn't warn you. I hoep you do give this a chance and give me some honeset reviews. Thank you and happy reading.**

* * *

Lily Potter sighed as she folded the clothes, their were house elves to do that but she _needed _something to do. When she had to take Maternity Leave from the Charms Shop she worked at in Diagon Ally James had went in and told her boss that she decided to be a stay-at-home mom for the little one and her boss, Bertram Aubrey, had taken that news rather well. James had bullied him and the only reason he put up with Lily was that she was one of the best witches at charms he'd ever seen.

When Lily had found out she'd almost taken her husband's head off.

On the 31st of July 1980 Lily gave birth to a healthy boy, Harry James Potter. Once Harry was born James gave up all his going out late with his Marauders and was a good father and a loving husband…for two weeks. To his credit, during those two weeks he got a Floo set up in her parents home, started a credit for Harry should anything happen to him and Lily, and he actually sat down and read a baby book. Sadly it was only a matter of time before he lost interest and went back to the James Potter he'd always been. About the time Harry was three months old Lily couldn't take the big empty home with no one but house elves and herself to talk to and carried Harry out to have a stroll in Muggle London. Upon arriving Lily saw a puddle on the ground, and in the still water she saw an image.

A small woman holding a baby who could be no more than a month old. The baby was crying for nourishment the woman couldn't give her. The woman didn't have long to live, she had ammonia and couldn't give the child milk because than the child to would get sick and die. The woman needed someone to take care of her daughter. Hermione Jean Granger, only a few weeks old and already has bushy brown hair with caramel highlights, chestnut eyes, and freckles. A darling baby girl who needed a home.

Lily didn't stop to think what she was doing, she let her Sight guide her. She came upon the woman trying to bundle up her little girl through a coughing fit. The woman looked up at Lily, an angel with fiery red hair and green eyes, holding a baby boy. If only she could give her Hermione that, thought the woman.

Lily held out her hand and the woman grabbed it going up and side by side the woman and Lily walked together to the hospital. Once reaching there they silently began the arrangements to have Lily adopt Hermione and to give the woman a stay in the hospital. Their was no cure and she didn't have much time left, but at least they could make it bearable.

Their was no need to speak, they spoke silently with their eyes. In the end the woman kissed her daughter goodbye and handed her over to Lily along with a diary so when Hermione is older, she can know what happened and that she wished more than anything that she could keep her, but she knows she's going to die and can't take her little girl to heaven with her.

James was not pleased.

He raved for a good five hours on why Lily would do such a thing. She calmly told him that her Sight had told her about the woman who would die and her baby girl. If she had ignored it than the girl would of died or been hopped from home to home with child services. She couldn't let that happen.

"But if were going to adopt a child, why a Muggle girl? Their must have been a Magical boy, or even Muggle boy." James finally relented, because he didn't want to see any baby die, but child services wouldn't be that bad. James wanted sons, sons to carry on his love for Quidditch, and go to Hogwarts even if it was a Muggle he could just be a Squib, sure he wouldn't be able to see Hogwarts but he could work in Diagon Alley.

"So if she was a boy you wouldn't have a problem with this?" Lily asked raising a eyebrow. Before yelling at James she cast a silencing charm around them so she wouldn't wake Harry and Hermione sleeping in the next room.

She than preceded to give James the chewing out of his life, using words he would later have to ask Remus Lupin about. Finally James agreed to allow Lily to keep Hermione, though he vehemently refused to have anything to do with taking care of her, but it wasn't like he was doing anything to look after his own son anyway.

And so their already rocky relationship got even worse. James would stay out late saying he was with his friends, but Sirius would Floo Call asking if James could help him with dealing with his little brother Regulus. Lily didn't need her Sight to know what was going on. James had never been a one woman man.

She had no idea what to do, should she leave him outright? Stay for her children's sake? She was so confused, she needed to go to her parents, see her life as Lily Evans instead of Lily Potter.

Lily spent her time taking care of her children, yes she didn't give birth to Hermione but she was as much her daughter as Harry was her son. Till that weekend Harry was five months old and Hermione was two months old Lily went to her parents house to visit their grandchildren. Both parents were delighted, her sister, Petunia and her husband Vernon were their with their son Dudley who was only a week older than Harry. They left almost immediately, Petunia stiff lipped, and Vernon red, Dudley yanking his mustache. After a short normal visit Lily went home not telling her parents what she suspected of her husband.

Only to find James shagging Rita Skeeter.

Lily immediately called up Dandelion, the House Elf who was supposed to take care of children but instead would only help Lily and they'd talk. She was the only person Lily could call a friend, because Lily hated the shallow people James hung around with. Asking the House Elf to quickly pack her Muggle clothes along with some things of Harry and Hermione's and while James and Rita tried to get dressed. James tried to explain Lily simply looked through him.

When Dandelion appeared with two suitcases Lily thanked her kindly before preparing to Floo to Diagon Ally than take a bus to her parents. She shrank her suitcases and put them in her pocket before turning to James.

"Thank you James."

"What?" James asked wondering if Lily was off her rocker.

"I said 'thank you' thank you for making it so easy for me to catch you cheating on me. Now I don't have to worry about finding a nice way to divorce you. And I won't get the dieses that will undoutbly make your prized-though unimpressive-possession fall off. Goodbye James." And with that Lily left a shocked James and a amazed Rita Skeeter.

Lily went the place all woman have gone since the beginning of time when upset-her mother's.

"There, there, dear." Mrs. Evans said to a strangely calm Lily. Her youngest daughter didn't even need any consonance, which is the scary thing. She had just found out about her husband cheating on her, Lily should be crying or hopping mad. She wasn't either.

Lily wasn't angry or sad because the only emotions she felt were joy and relief. She was trapped in her marriage to James, trapped by the social class gap. She didn't understand how Purebloods acted, she was only Muggle Born and hated how she knew nothing, how it wasn't acceptable to thank House Elf's for doing something. Plus James isn't exactly ready for a steady commitment, he needs to "go sew his wild oats." and Lily's not willing to wait for him.

She should have never married him, she should of went with…Never mind!

It's too late to think about what if's and could have's, besides, she has a son and daughter now. And she loves them both very much, she'd go through a hundred lifetimes of loveless marriages with James to have them. Luckily they had only been married a little over a year.

Mr. Evans, like any father worth their salt, was raging. Lily smiled slightly, she could always trust her parents. Just like that Lily's smile faltered, Harry and Hermione wouldn't be brought up in one home with parents who loved each other. She wished she didn't have to do this, but it would be worse for them to come up in a home where they see their father cheating on their mother, and children aren't stupid, they'd eventually realize that Lily and James didn't love each other. And if Lily dwells on this so soon right now she's going to lose her marbles.

"Mum, Dad, I think I need some air. I'm going to take Harry and Hermione out for a walk." Lily said getting up.

"Your going to stay the night, right?" Mrs. Evans asked, she didn't want Lily worrying about anything more than she needed to right now.

"Of course, I'll be back later."

"Supper is at six." Mr. Evans said, trying to make this as normal as possible for her.

Lily was planning to go for a walk, but when she saw the house right beside her parents, the Snape House. She was compelled to go there, she missed her freindship with Severus and she missed his mother, Eileen. Tobias had died during their final year at Hogwarts, Eileen and Severus didn't much mind. Lily was no expert, but she had a feeling that Tobias was mentally abusive, maybe even physically abusive.

Eileen answered the first knock. "Oh, Lily! Why I haven't seen you in so long." Eileen said hugging the girl to her, she had always liked Lily. "Come in, Come in."

Eileen did quick work of tea and sat Lily down on the kitchen table with some little cakes and muted tea. That had always been Lily's favorite type of snack, not too strong or overly sweet tea, and easy conversation that didn't always need words for. How she missed this. How she missed…Severus. Her good friend, that was before he broke her heart by calling her a Mudblood. She had always liked him, and once dreamed of marrying _him. _But than he called her a Mudblood and that was one of the biggest insults, and coming from the object of her affection it felt like a knife slitting her heart. Afterwards she couldn't forgive him, she hid behind her anger and rushed into a relationship with James to forget. No, couldn't forgive him is a lie, she forgave him the second she saw his face right after the dreaded words left his mouth-and _that _scared her, petrified her.

"So how have you been, Lily?" Eileen asked sipping her tea.

"Not so good. I-I'm sorry, I don't know why I came here. I was just going to go for a walk then I saw this house and I…" Lily had gone as red as her hair

"Calm down dear," The older woman murmured patting the girl who had been her son's first friend's hand. "We've got all the time in the world."

And so Lily began to tell the older witch her entire story, starting with the fact that she rushed into a relationship with James-leaving out the reasons she did so. And ending with coming home and finding him shagging Rita Skeeter.

"I'm so sorry dear." Eileen said in a heartbroken voice once Lily had finished.

"Don't be." Lily said and Eileen could see that she meant it. "We would of never really have made it in the long run anyway, we were too different. At least I didn't waste so many years. The only thing I regret is what this will do to Harry. It's probably better for Hermione this way since James made it clear that he'd never accept Hermione as anything but a child who would live at his house."

Eileen was just about to say something when Severus Floo'd into the room. Eileen had forgotten that he was coming by around five.

For the first several moments Lily and Severus looked deeply into one another's eyes, it had been a year and a half since they saw each other. Severus had been sure he'd never see Lily again. Even if she belonged to another, any moment he can spend in her presences is a blessing. Because no matter what, if she's happy, he's happy. But she isn't, her evergreen eyes are filled with sadness and regret. Whatever is the cause, he shall fix, Severus vowed.

When Severus found out everything so many emotions were rushing through his body that he was sure he'd need a Calming Draught before he burst. Shock of the fact that James Potter had the most beautiful angel as his wife and decided to cheat on her, which also brought on fury and envy. Fury for the fact that James was unfaithful to Lily, envy on the fact that James had the world but thought that he wanted more, while Severus would do anything for what James had and would never neglect it. Joy for the fact that now when he wishes for Lily it won't be wishing for another man's wife. Sadness for what Lily has gone through.

Severus knows that Lily hasn't seen him as a friend since he called her a Mudblood in school, but he can try to be there for her now. If she'll let him. And by Merlin does he hope she will, just her friendship that will be enough even though he'll always crave more.

Severus went and sat beside her, he didn't exactly know what to do. How in the world is he supposed to comfort her? Just as he was starting to worry, Lily looked up at him and he saw her deep evergreen eyes. Just like that they were best friends who spent every spare moment together.

Soon they were lost in conversation, easy, calm. Until Hermione made a slight gurgling. Lily immediately picked her up to pat her on the back, she smiled slightly at Severus's inquisitive stare.

"This is my daughter, Hermione." Severus smiled at the little girl, Hermione looked up at him inquisitively than smiled and started giggling.

"She must like you, and she's an excellent judge of charter." Lily giggled at some thought than continued. "She likes Harry, the House Elves, Eileen, you, and I. She also dislikes James, Peter, and the A-lists of Purebloods. I must say I agree."

"Perhaps she was born with your Sight." Severus whispered, not only did James have a wife and son, but a daughter as well, and the dumb git had not even realized just how lucky he was.

"Oh, she's a Muggle. I adopted her." Lily spoke and was extremely pleased that Severus didn't look at the baby girl any differently. But he did have a bemused smile and a quirked eyebrow.

"Lily, do you remember when we were kids and I told you that you were a witch?" Lily smiled slightly at the memory that was dear to her, dear because it was what really started their long friendship. "I've always had a talent at detecting Magic in others, it's not a gift like your Sight, but it has yet to fail me. And I detect that she is a witch to, a Muggleborn."

"How can you tell?" Lily asked, she had never thought to question Severus on how he knew that she was a witch.

"It's just a feeling radiating from her, it's identical to yours." Severus said simply. Lily blinked, so the girl had magic in her veins? That's good, because though she wanted to keep her little girl, when Harry got older he would go to Hogwarts, and she was sure Hermione wouldn't because if she was Muggle than she wouldn't even be able to see Hogwarts. The fear Lily had was that Hermione might end up like Petunia had when Lily had gone to Hogwarts. But now those fears were allied.

"Are you sure Severus?" Eileen asked, never knowing her son had such a gift. It's not like all Wizards can't tell when there is someone who is magic, but to be able to tell with someone who is so young…

"Mother, look." Severus said pointing to a used tea bag that Eileen hadn't gotten to throwing away before Lily began her story, it was floating. Harry was fast asleep, and Hermione was staring at the tea bag with a look of deep concentration on her face, even though she was a baby. Than she let it drop into the pot and started to giggle. All the adults looked at her and they knew, she was defiantly Magical.

After a while though they all went back to easy conversation. Eileen had to try hard not to see Severus and Lily as eleven years old again, hanging out. It was so much like old times.

"I have to go now, supper will be soon." Lily sighed, she didn't want to leave.

"Would you want to visit tomorrow?" Eileen asked, and Severus felt his heart leap.

"I want to very much. But I have so much I must do that I won't be able to most likely." Lily said with sincere regret.

"You do?" Severus asked, willing to do anything to help her, such an angel should be able to visit someone when she wished.

"Yes, I've got to get started on divorcing James, I hear that's a nasty business. Than I've got to find a job since the bloody bigot when in to my work when I was on maternity leave and said I quit. Than I've got to get a place to stay." Lily sighed.

"Well, I can't much help you with the divorcing Potter bit, but the shop across from my work is hiring, the applicant needs to be functional with Charms." Severus said mischievously knowing that Lily has always been gifted in Charms.

"That sounds perfect! Thanks for telling my Sev, I can put an application their than go to the Ministry and file the divorce papers." Severus eyes widened when she called him Sev, she hadn't done that since she defended him against the Marauders and he had stupidly called her a Mudblood.

Severus smiled and Lily left, Eileen smirked at her son. Since he was eleven Severus has looked at Lily the way he was just now, and she is sure he'll never look at anyone else like it. Severus was unconditionally in love with Lily, and he always will be.

That night after getting Harry and Hermione to bed after supper Lily laid down, she was glad she got a chance to talk to Severus and it seemed that their sad past had been patched up. A fact that made Lily extremely happy, she had missed Severus since an hour after she reentered the Gryffindor common room after ending their friendship. An hour was all it took for her to calm down and see that Severus didn't mean what he said, he was hurt and angry and he let it out at the wrong moment. His whole life his father abused him, he was bullied, of course he snapped, and he snapped at the one point that he would give anything to not have done. He should of never called her a Mudblood, she should of let him explain. Both of them made mistakes, but it seems all is forgiven now.

With a sigh Lily thought about tomorrow as she drifted off to sleep. The first step of a new life.


	2. First Day Of A Brand New Life

James Potter sighed and ran his hand through his hair. What had he done? Yes he doesn't love Lily but he didn't want to hurt her. He just wanted to have a little fun, since when had that been a crime?

_Since "having a little fun" included cheating on you wife_

James pushed his concionces away, he had a life time to master the art. Soon the loud voice became tiny background static.

James wasn't at fault, it's obvious. Lily the one who was always at him day and night. So what if Harry rolled over by himself or if Hermione clapped a song in perfect time? They don't care about that. No one says about the first time thier kid got up or clapped. So what if he and Rita had a little fun, it was just a quick shag and no one would ever bring it up. No need to get panties in a twist. Rita was already gone.

It was okay, Lily just needed time to calm down. She'd spend the night at her mother's then come back to him in the morning. And everything would be back to the way it was.

_I'm not so sure._ Was the last thing his conciounce said before he forcfully ignored it for the rest of the night.

* * *

Lily woke up refreshed. The first day of her brand new life, it felt so surrel yet so _right_. She was finally free! Free from a prison of her own making. Steching she yawned, and smiled at her children. Such sweet faces, such beautifully bright futures ahead. At this thought some guilt came over the firery witch, they'd never know a traditional family. But it shouldn't be too bad, it was probably better this way for Hermione, and it's not like they'll never see James. But she'd eventually have to explain to Hermione that she is her only parent, needless to say James vehmently refused to sign the adoption papers.

Lily strocked Harry's cheek and Hermione's already developing hair. Lily smiled before she heard a knock on her door after a quiet "come in" Mrs. Evans entered the room. "Are you ready, dear?"

"Yes Mum." Lily nodded before picking up Harry while Mrs. Evans picked up Hermione. Heading to the kitchen they saw a plate of pancakes and after breakfast Lily went on her way for her busy day leaving her children to be dotted on my their grandparents.

* * *

Lily first and formost wanted a job so she went to the shop in Diagon Alley that Severus told her about and quietly entered asking for an application. While the sweet looking elderly witch wwent to get it Lily looked over the shop. It was clean if basic and held sevral diffrent charmed objects of varying potency. The elderly witch came back with a simple application that Lily had done in a matter of minutes.

"Before you go dear," the witch said, "could I see some quick charm work, please?" Lily nodded her consent and began her faviort charm.

_"Avis"_ With that sevral diffrent colors of birds came out of her wand in varing degrees of color.

"Good my dear!" The elder witch exclaimed, she had never seen anyone make sevral diffrent colors of birds with the _Avis _charm at once before. "Can you control them?"

"But ofcorse." Lily responded before making the birds do sevral flips and spins looking like an elegantly coregraphed dance and fished with them all aligning making a pictrue of gras and a lily growing out of it with the sun shinging down. The elderly woman laughed in delight.

"Well my dear, no sense in waiting for anymore applicants. Your hired."

Lily walked steadly to the Ministry of Magic smiling as she did so. She got the job and now all she had to do was get in the process of a divorce and she'd be done before lunch if she was lucky. Then maybe she could visit Mrs. Snape and take her chidren to the park.

Entering the Minestry Lily walked striaght to the elevator and went to the floor for domestics. This was a seldom used floor, the only purposes of going here was for marriage license, birth certificates, death certificats, and the reason Lily was here-divorces. They, either conciousnsly or unconsly, kept marriage license and birth certificates on the right wing and divorces and death certificates on left wing of the floor.

Lily resolutly walked straight to the left wing and entered the door labled 'Divorce'. When she entered she looked on at the girm room, everyone looked beaten down by the content of thier job. What do they have to see day in and day out? Abuse? Petty agruments? Nothing pleasent, that's for sure. Lily was flagged over by a young witch who was extremly composed and talked in a politly proffesional voice.

"Hello, how may I help you?"

"Yes, I'd like a divorce from my husband." Lily nearly slapped her own forhead for sounding so dumb, of course she was here for a divorce-this was the divorce room.

"Very well, how long have you and your husband been married?" The woman said, fortunly not laughing at Lily's moment of lack luster wit.

"Almost a year." When Lily saw the composed woman's eyebrow raise the slightest bit she relized just how stupid she sounded. A young woman divorcing after less than a year-how cliche!

"And the reason?" The other witch said and Lily could arleady see just what she was thinking-got married too young, wants out.

"Infediality." Lily responded and watched as the witch's face was a mask of surprise for a split second.

"Why do you sucspect that?"

"I came home to find him shagging another woman."

When Lily said that the woman's whole demener changed, she had just been cheated on, it had been enough time to get over the sadness but not the anger. The woman's blue eyes showed determination.

"Then let's get started, shall we?"


	3. Divorcing You

**Just a heads up, for my story's purpose I'm making Bellatrix, Narcissa, and Sirius all siblings. I kind of feel a need to tell you guys why I made Hermione and Harry siblings. For this story I played around with the idea of Harry and Hermione being a couple later. But I decided against it, because the idea of a father/daughter relationship between Severus and Hermione always interested me. They seem so similar in so many ways. And if any of you are truly against Hermione being with anyone but Ron I think it's only fair to warn you that I detest the couple and so will never write a story with them as a couple. I have five people I like to couple with Hermione. Tom Riddle, Draco Malfoy, Viktor Krum, Harry Potter, and Cedric Diggory. Now it's obvious that Tom and Harry are out, so it will either be Viktor, Draco, or Cedric. Heh, all the guys with weird names, but Hermione is a weird name so it's okay.**

**Now for Harry I usually go with Hermione or sometimes Ginny. But I don't know if I'm going to do Ginny...so if you've got any ideas for Harry's love interest let me know.**

**I just realized that for my story Hermione and Harry are just babies and I'm already deciding who they'll be romantic with. Anyway, that's just a warning. I know how it is when your reading a story you like and a couple you detest are in it later with no warning. So now you have a warning.**

* * *

"May I know your name?" The woman said, and Lily noticed that on her desk was a plaque that read "Narcissa Black"

"Lily Potter." She answered with hesitation, she didn't like her marriage name. If only she had played her cards differently she could have been Lily Snape...No! No more thinking of that! To distract herself Lily looked over to the woman. Narcissa Black had pale blonde hair, light skin and blue eyes. Even with that she was beautiful and seemed very regal and professional

"Okay, this is going to be a long process. I suggest you get comfortable." Narcissa Black said and two hours later they were almost done. Lily was surprised at how close the two of them grew in that time. Narcissa was very nice to her. She had a son just about her childrens' age named Draco.

"Only one more question left, what do you want?"

"What do you mean Cissa?"

"What of the assets do you wish for?"

"I want nothing from James except custody of Harry and Hermione." Lily said simply, and though Narcissa had come to know Lily greatly in the two hours it still surprised her. Even the most nonmatirelist woman would want at least some funds, just to be able to get a place of their own while they save up for a house. Was James Potter truly that bad? She had gone to Hogwarts in a year above them and consequently with James and Lily being Gryffindors and she being a Slytherin she never saw them.

"Do you want full custody? With no visitations?" Narcissa asked, that was what was holding up her own divorce, she didn't want her son, Draco, around such Pureblood propaganda. She wanted to live like her brother, Sirius, not some Death Eater slut for You-Know-Who like her sister, Bellatrix.

"He can have visitations, I doubt he will take it from Hermione though." When Narcissa gave her a puzzled look Lily continued. "Hermione is my adopted daughter, though she has already started doing accidental magic. James still refuses to see her as anything but a child living in his house."

"How old are your children?"

"Just about a year." Lily answered easily.

"That's the same age as my Draco." Narcissa smiled gently thinking of her son, currantly being watched by her older brother, Sirius.

"Cissa, your last name is Black, would you happen to know a Sirius?"

"Oh yes! He's my older brother. He's watching my son right now."

"You know, perhaps your son could come meet my children."

"I'd like that." Narcissa answered smiling.

Lily walked out of the room for divorces much happier than she thought she would be. She was almost completely divorced. All she needed was for James to sign the paper and she would no longer be married to him. She was asking for no money, and no property, only custody of her children. She even had said that if he wanted custody that she simply wanted primary custody.

Let her father-in-law put _that_ in his pipe and smoke it! James father, Charles, thought her no more than a common whore. Lily saved herself for marriage and she wanted nothing to do with James money, that might just give that old man a heart attack. She hoped so.

Lily flooed back to her home before walking into the living room she saw her mother sitting on the floor with her two grandchildren in front of her, she was making noises that made the children laugh. Lily smiled, she had seen pictures and home videos of her mother doing the same with her and her sister. Seeing her Mrs. Evans turned to her youngest daughter.

"How'd it go?"

"Good, I got a job in a Charms Shop right across from the Aprothapy that Sev works at. And all James needs to do is sign the divorce papers, which as long as he's not trying to be difficult should be fine."

"What do you mean by that?" Mrs. Evans asked poking Hermione in the stomache causing her to laugh.

"All I said I wanted was primary custody of the children. Nothing more, but with Wizarding laws, I could have asked for all his assests since he was infidental. But I don't want that. I just want my children." The elder woman smiled at her daughter, she knew that her youngest had always been uncomftorable with all the wealth her husband had. So unlike the older sister, Petunia lived for money and expenses. It often confused Mrs. Evans on how the two daughters who she had raised the same and with equal love had turned out so vastly different.

"So an allover good day?" The elder woman asked her daughter hopefully.

"I don't know about good, productive, but not quiet good. Not necissarly bad either." Lily said kicking off her slightly heeled shoes. "I've been looking foreword to getting home and being with Harry and Hermione though." The firery red head said crouching down to poke Harry's stomache which caused him to giggle. Hermione watched with confused yet knowledgble brown eyes and gently tried pocking Harry in the stomache the same as her mother had. She let out a delighted giggle as Harry laughed. He then pocked her in the stomache right back and she giggled again.

Lily laughed and picked up Hermione and gave her a good tickling and brushed some of her already thick hair with her hand. Harry, not wanting to miss out on the attention, crawled into her lap. Mrs. Evans walked away to answer a ringing phone as Lily nuzzled and talked to her two children. She was more than surprised when Hermione looked at her with a concentrated look on her face and said, very plainly, "I love you Mama and Harry." It sounded more like _E wuv ew mala n 'ari _but it was obvious what she was saying. Hermione had just spoken a full sentence and she was only a few months old. She really was such a strange girl, but Lily was so chocked up that Hermione's first words were that she loved the two of them. "I love you to, my little 'Mione." Lily said planting a kiss on Hermione's brow.

Mrs. Evans walked in looking at Lily strangly before going to answer the door. She got to the door and was graving the handle just as a knock sounded. She opened the door to show Serverus and Elieen. Lily smiled at the two of them happily and after being allowed in they were asked to sit. Elieen sat with Mrs. Evans on the couch but Serverus instead got right on the floor with Lily. Hermione looked at him before smiling and crawling twords him. She had done this sevral times to James on the rare occasions that he'd sit next to Lily as she played with there children on the floor. He'd pat Harry's head and everything. But when Hermione would crawl over to him, wanting some attention, he'd look at her and prompetly ignore her as he lavished his attention on Harry. That didn't make Harry, who was already protective of his baby sister, happy and he'd fight to get out of James's arms and go with his sister.

James had hated when Harry had done that and had tried everything he could do in order to get him to pay attention to him. But no amount of toys could ever get Harry to turn away from his beloved sister, Lily had smirked and said that it looked like Harry already was a Gryffindor at heart. James had glared and left to try new schemes to get his son's approval. It wasn't that Harry didn't love James, he loved his father with all his heart, he just loved his little sister more. Harry and Hermione may not be blood but they may as well have been twins, they were close and though they both loved there parents but they loved each other much more.

Serverus however seemed quiet taken with the little girl. He picked her up and settled her on his lap. He smiled at her as he played peek-a-boo with one hand. Harry looked at Serverus before laughing, the raven haired man had made his sister happy, and that was enough to get into the young boy's good graces.

Serverus looked at Lily with a smile on his face with Lily hollding Harry in her lap. They smiled at each other, as they did so romance was the farthest from there minds, there minds were captured by the beautiful children in there laps. But as they were uknown to the idea, Elieen and Mrs. Evans both believed that they were perfect for each other. When Lily started dating James it was not only a huge let down for Serverus. Though compared to her elder daughter's choice, Lily's wasn't that bad. But now she wasn't so sure. But she may not have a drop of magic in her viens, she knew that there was magic in second chances.

* * *

**I just relized as I described there relationship that it might be seen as a bit of HarryXHermione. While I love that pairing they will simply be brother and sister in this story. They will know that Hermione is adopted, but they won't see each other as anything but brother and sister. And I apoligize for the whole process of divoricing thing, I have no idea how that works. And I'm sorry this isn't longer.**


End file.
